Chuck vs the Fake Family
by Charahfan44
Summary: When the CIA's top spies have to pose as a family in order to complete a mission, will they actually end up feeling like one? Or is it all just a job? AU. I do NOT own Chuck!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I keep starting new stories, but I waited to publish this one until I had finished at least one of my other stories. I have now completed two of my stories, and hopefully the third one won't be too far behind. When I started out on fanfiction, I was still in high school. Now, I've graduated college, and I can't believe I'm still writing! It's funny because I always rewatch our favorite show at least once a year, and it gives me the ideas that I have here. I'm blessed to have fans like all of you, and I hope you enjoy this new story! It's unlike any other fanfic I've written, so I hope it's as good as the others. Enjoy, and as always, review it and tell me what you think!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia - Present Day**

Agent Charles Carmichael woke up earlier than he was used to. he had just completed a mission in Moscow, and needed to report back to the CIA headquarters in Langely as soon as possible. Even though he had been in the foreign country for work, he still managed to have fun. He was known as the charmer, picking up women anywhere he went. His looks weren't exactly rugged, but more smooth. He used the warmth of his chocolate brown eyes to enchant any woman he met.

"Agent Carmichael." Director Graham appeared on the television screen in front of Chuck's bed. "Great work yesterday." He nodded.

"Thank you," Chuck nodded back, "Anatoly Petrov may have been the one to start world war three, I couldn't let him get away with the weapons deals."

"Which is exactly why we sent you."

"I'm sure agent Walker wasn't happy." Chuck smirked. He and the blonde bombshell were sworn enemies. Both of them had the top ranking in the CIA, completing the same number of missions, and putting multiple bad guys behind bars. They both wanted to be the best, and it made for a tough competition.

"She had her own mission." Graham replied. "She took out Zoran Brankovich."

"The Serbian arms dealer I've been tracking?"

"The information you've obtained over the past four years was instrumental in her success."

"But that capture was supposed to be mine!" Chuck raised his voice.

"I'll debrief you on your next mission once you arrive back in Virginia." Graham ended the call with a click, leaving Chuck to stare at a blank television. He sighed, packing up what few things he had brought with him. The flight to Virginia was longer than he wanted it to be, but he slept through most of it anyway. Working alone was his forte, as he didn't want to have to worry about anyone else. But on this particular flight, he felt a slight pang of loneliness for the first time in his life. He got back to headquarters just as they started their new work day.

"Agent Carmichael, good to see you." The receptionist smiled.

"Good job in Russia, agent Carmichael." A fellow agent nodded to Chuck as he walked down the hallway to Graham's office.

"Hey, Carmichael, way to take down Petrov!" Another agent clapped him on the back. He nodded politely to each person who congratulated him, not wanting to seem pompous.

"Carmichael, how good of you to join us." Graham was already briefing someone else as Chuck walked into the office. He looked to the chair in front of Graham's desk, noticing a head of blonde hair.

"You really should think about a new jet." Sarah Walker turned around, looking up at Chuck with an evil grin. They had fun messing with each other, though neither one would admit it.

"The one I have is fine, thanks. I left late." He sat in the chair beside Sarah's. "Sir, why are we both here?"

"I'm glad you asked, Chuck." The Director smiled. "We're sending you both to Burbank, California. For this next mission, you're going to be married." He held up two wedding rings, Chuck and Sarah staring at them in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sarah spoke first. "He's my new partner?"

"I'm with agent Walker." Chuck agreed. "What?"

"We have intel that a secret underground organization called The Circle is trying to gain acess to our mainframe and bring us down from the inside. We need both of you on this."

"Why can't we do our own separate thing?" Chuck asked. "That's how we work."

"You can't argue your way out of this one, Charles." Graham stated. "This goes over my head. You two are thought stronger together for this one."

"So what? We move in to a small neighborhood with a dog and expect people to think we're actually together?" Sarah's pessimistic attitude shone through her words.

"Actually, that brings up my second point of discussion." He clicked a button on his office phone. "Send them in." The door behind the two agents opened, causing them to whirl around. Standing in the doorway were two teenagers, somewhat resembling Chuck and Sarah.

"Are we time traveling?" Chuck joked.

"Chuck, Sarah, meet agent's Crawford and Hall." Graham said enthusiastically. "They're going to be your children."

"We aren't old enough to have teenagers." Sarah scoffed.

"You're thirty-four, Walker. These two are sixteen. The math puts you at about eighteen when you had them, which isn't uncommon these days." He replied. "I'm sure your neighbors will believe it."

"When do we roll out?" Chuck asked.

"Effective immediately." Graham nodded. "There's a Circle agent thought to be living in your neighborhood. We want you to spend the first few days getting to know the people around you, and getting familiar with each other as a family." He added the last part as somewhat of a warning.

"Mission accepted." Agent Crawford smiled excitedly. He seemed overly keen to start the mission at hand. The four agents left the room, making their way to the airport for their flight.

"So, are you two new?" Chuck asked the teens.

"We've been at the academy together for a year now. Top of the class." Agent Hall said confidently. "I've even beat most of agent Walker's scores." She added.

"What're your names?" Sarah asked, ignoring the boastful nature of the girl.

"Agency or real?" Crawford asked.

"Never tell anyone your real name." Sarah snapped.

"Right, sorry." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Agent Harper Hall." The girl stuck her hand out, disappointed when Sarah didn't shake it.

"And I'm Ethan Crawford." The boy knew better than to try the same thing.

"By the looks of these passports, we're going by Carmichael." Chuck looked at his ID.

"Great." Sarah grumbled.

"Don't you two hate each other?" Harper asked.

"Yes." Chuck and Sarah said at the same time.

"This is going to be fun." Ethan joked. The other three shot him a look all at once, causing him to shut up. The plane ride was spent in silence, unlike that of a normal family. They had a lot of work to do, and not a whole lot of time to do it.

* * *

 **Belgrade, Serbia - Yesterday**

Sarah Walker enjoyed sleeping in more than any other agent in the CIA. When she finished a tough mission, she liked to get as many hours under her belt as possible, and Director Graham knew it. He always did his best not to contact her early in the morning after a mission like this one.

"Ah, Walker, good to see you awake." He had tapped into the feed on her laptop, finding her packing.

"Yes, sir, I'm about to make my way back to Langely."

"Good, because I have your next mission waiting for you." He replied.

"Already?" She asked.

"What? You don't want it?"

"No, it's not that. I just...I'll be there soon." She waited until Graham ended the feed, packing the rest of her things and exiting her hotel. Leaving was her least favorite part. Every time she visited a new country, she wanted to stay and really _see_ it. But the life of a spy always kept that dream from happening. She boarded the plane earlier than expected, causing her to arrive back in Langley early. Graham was ready for her, however.

"Welcome back, agent Walker." He said as she entered his office. Everything was always so neat in the room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, sir, I'd really just like my next assignment." She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Patience, Sarah, you'll get your next mission. We're waiting for someone."

"What kind of mission is it?"

"One you've never been on before." He smirked.

"I heard that agent Carmichael took out Anatoly Petrov." She switched the subject.

"That he did." Graham nodded.

"That mission was supposed to be mine." She growled. "I've been tracking him for years."

"And you took Carmichael's long sought after mark. I think you two need to ease up on the competition." He warned. "It's starting to get old."

"A little competition never hurt anyone." She sassed. "Besides, I'm going to pass him one of these days. I need the mission of a lifetime."

"And I'm giving it to you."

"Really?"

"Really." He said. "But this one comes with a catch."

"Like what?" She groaned.

"You're getting a partner."

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't work alone on this one, Walker."

"Why not?"

"It's far too dangerous, and you need a solid cover."

"Sir, I can handle myself in any situation." She argued.

"You may think so, but that's what will get you killed. This is how it's going to be." After the last word left his mouth, the door behind Sarah opened, and agent Charles Carmichael entered.

"Carmichael, how good of you to join us."

* * *

 **Burbank, California - Present Day**

The four agents arrived at Bob Hope airport early enough in the day to get settled in. They were placed in a three bedroom house in a fairly large neighborhood, just a ten minute drive from the Hollywood Bowl. The exterior of the house was a cement gray, while the inside had much warmer tones. The kitchen was a butter yellow, and the bedrooms were all painted a light orange.

"We can paint over this, right?" Harper asked.

"I hope so." Sarah echoed her tone. "Looks like we get the master down the hall." She looked to Chuck.

"Please tell me they gave us separate beds."

"Nope."

"Fantastic."

"Hey, my room is pretty sweet." Ethan called from the room to the right of the main staircase. "It's got an XBOX."

"We aren't here to play, idiot. We have a mission." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Hey, be nice to your brother." Chuck said. "We have to start acting like a family now." He moved into the master bedroom, unpacking the suitcase he brought with him. Although the CIA had stocked his closet and dresser full of clothes, there were some personal things he always brought with him on a mission.

"Don't worry, I won't look through any of it." Sarah entered the room, watching him search for a hiding spot.

"Nice try." He shot back. "I don't trust you."

"You're going to have to." She replied. "If we want this mission to go smoothly, we need to think like partners."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was."

"Hey, there's someone at the front door." Harper gave their doorframe two knocks, not waiting for a reply before entering.

"You get a good look?" Sarah asked, cocking her gun.

"No, but I think it's just a neighbor." Harper replied, following the blonde down the stairs. Sarah placed her gun in the small of her back, before opening the door with a wide smile.

"Hi." Her voice was higher than usual.

"Hello there." A red head greeted her from the other side. "I wanted to be the first to say welcome to the neighborhood."

"How nice of you." Sarah kept up the act.

"My daughter and I baked these fresh today." The woman handed Sarah a plate of cookies. "They're snickerdoodle."

"Those are our favorite." Sarah looked to Harper. "This is my daughter, Harper."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Harper stuck out her hand.

"Oh please, call me Cindy." She shook Harper's hand daintily. "Is it just the two of you?"

"No, my husband and son are upstairs. They like to unpack before us." Sarah laughed.

"Well how about you all come over for dinner tonight?" Cindy asked. "We're right across the street, there." She pointed to the house directly in front of the Carmichael's, across the street.

"That sounds lovely."

"Okie dokie!" Cindy clapped. "I hope you all like steak."

"Oh we do." Harper replied with a sickly sweet tone.

"We'll see you soon, then. Bye bye!" Cindy left, and Sarah shut the door as quickly as possible.

"Do we seriously have to go over there and eat with those people?" Harper whined.

"It's our mission." Sarah shrugged. "We can sweep their house while we're there."

"Was she clean?" Chuck came down the main staircase.

"I didn't catch anything threatening." Sarah said. "But we'll know more tonight."

"Did I hear something about steak?" Ethan came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a nice sweater and jeans.

"What are you wearing?" Harper gave him a funny look.

"I'm not going to someone else's house for dinner looking like a slob." He retorted.

"Ethan's right. We should look presentable. The poster family for the suburbs." Chuck nodded.

"Good thinking, Crawford." Sarah nodded. "We need to make sure we go over our covers very carefully before we go over there tonight. If we don't have everything down to the tee, we're going to be figured out."

"Alright, we'll change and meet back down here in fifteen." Chuck agreed.

"Great. My worst nightmare." Harper groaned, heading up the stairs to change. The night had only just begun, and they were already the most awkward family in the history of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to keep this chapter kind of fun, and I hope you like it. I don't know what caused me to think of this story, but I'm really liking it. I added some back story to this chapter, but unlike my other stories, I'm not going to have very many flashbacks. I want to focus mainly on the present with this one. I hope you all enjoy this new installment!**

 **-Charahfan44**

* * *

 **Present Day - Burbank, California**

Dinner with the Reynolds family was coming up fast, and the Carmichael's hadn't exactly figured out their covers. Every time they seemed to agree on something, another thing caused them to change their minds.

"Look, let's just say we're a military family who moves around a lot." Harper suggested.

"And give them the tip? I don't think so." Ethan sassed. "We should be a sports family. Chuck could be a star basketball player."

"Yeah, in his dreams." Harper scoffed. "No offense."

"None taken." Chuck replied. "Let's just say I was fired, and moved out here for a fresh start?"

"Or we moved out here because Harper got accepted into an elite private school." Sarah said. "There's one not too far from here, and she's a shoe in with her test scores."

"What about me?" Ethan asked.

"Your scores were fine." Sarah gave a forced smile.

"Great." He mumbled.

"Okay, so I'm the brainiac?" Harper asked.

"The fake one." Ethan pouted.

"Yes." Chuck nodded to his fake daughter. "Ethan, what are you good at?"

"Nothing." Harper giggled. Sarah shot her a look, causing her to fall silent.

"I can run really fast." The teen shrugged.

"That's fine. You can be the track star." Chuck said. "That'll give you something to boast about, too." He added with an encouraging look.

"So that leaves us." Sarah looked to her new partner.

"I say we work as travel agents with the same company. That way, if we're both gone at the same time, it won't be as suspicious." Chuck suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sarah agreed. "Good, so we have that down, yeah?"

"Easy enough." Harper said.

"Got it." Ethan nodded. Chuck didn't say anything, but gave her a confirming look.

"Now for the mission. We need to sweep their house for any sort of bug or equipment tying them to The Circle." Sarah stated. "We need to be able to justify why we're looking."

"Bathroom breaks will be our friend." Chuck added.

"We can make friends with the kids, ask to see their rooms?" Harper suggested.

"Good idea." The blonde agent replied. Harper took pride in this, sitting up slightly. Ethan rolled his eyes, tired of her getting all of the praise with the older agents.

"I'm sure they have a daughter. I could always form a different kind of connection."

"I think for now we should stick with agent Hall's idea." Chuck responded.

"Alright, we should head over." Sarah stood up, the rest of the agents following suit. They made their way to the Reynolds' in a timely manner, as a regular family would. They were a few minutes late, trying not to seem too eager.

"Well hello there." Cindy opened the door, her husband and two children with her. "This is Steve, my husband."

"Howdy." He waved slightly.

"And these are my children, Rachel and Steve Junior." She pointed to her kids.

"What's up." Ethan gave a nod at the kids.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harper said, giving Ethan a look.

"Please, come on in." Cindy gestured inside. The Carmichael's entered with gratitude, looking around carefully.

"What a lovely place you have here." Sarah smiled. "I love the artwork on the walls."

"Oh yes, we get those specially painted for us in Somalia." Steven said.

"We have a lovely dinner set out. Let's eat, shall we?" The eight of them made their way into the dining room. The walls were a warm brown sugar tone, and the table was spectacular. Specific place settings were underneath beautiful china. The chandelier above the table made everything seem extraordinarily perfect.

"What do you guys do for a living?" Chuck asked, noticing the intricacy of their home.

"I have a little bakery in town, and Steven here works for the government." Cindy said, sitting at the head of the table. "He designs planes and things." Chuck and Sarah shared a look.

"That sounds exciting." Sarah said.

"It can be boring." Steven replied. "Long hours and too much math." He laughed.

"What about you two?" Cindy asked.

"We're travel agents." Chuck smiled. "We moved out here mostly for Harper."

"Oh really?"

"I was accepted into St. John's Academy." The teen nodded.

"That fancy school for gifted kids?" Steve asked.

"Our girl has a pretty big brain." Chuck placed a hand on top of Harper's.

"Oh stop, dad." She blushed.

"What about you, sir?" Steve looked to Ethan.

"I'm kinda just here." He shrugged.

"Oh that's not true." Sarah jumped in. "Ethan runs track. He's really good at it, too."

"What school are you planning on attending? Rachel runs track at Providence. You have to apply to get in, but I'm sure they'd love you." Cindy said.

"It's not that hard to get in." Rachel agreed. "They have certain focus programs, so you can be ready for college."

"I'll have to check it out, thanks." He smiled.

"Do you guys have a bathroom?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, we do. Down the hall to the right." Steve answered.

"Thanks." He nodded, giving Sarah a slight look before getting up from the table. Her eyes followed him out of the room, knowing she needed to keep the Reynolds' sitting at the table.

"So, tell us some more about your life here." She smiled.

* * *

Chuck clicked the television on in the master bedroom, Graham's face popping up onto the screen.

"Carmichael. Good." Graham nodded. "How'd the sweep go?"

"He didn't find anything." Sarah said flatly, entering the room.

"I may have detected a faint signal coming from their attic, but I didn't have time to check it out." He shot back at the blonde.

"I've set up a craft day with Mrs. Reynolds, and I'll check when I'm there." Sarah said proudly.

"Good thinking, walker." Graham replied. "Make sure you're getting close to the other families in the neighborhood as well."

"I'm sure she will." Chuck mumbled.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Stick to the mission, you two. I'll check in a few days from now and see where you're at." Graham clicked the signal off, and disappeared.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"You basically told him I failed the mission." Chuck retorted.

"No, I didn't. I told him you didn't find anything, which you didn't."

"It's the way you said it."

"Would you stop being such a girl?"

"Guys!" Ethan's voice interrupted their arguing. "Would you quit it? The whole neighborhood can hear you."

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Anyway, I have something you should check out." He led them into his room, slightly pulling back his blinds. "Look." He shoved a pair of binoculars in Chuck's face, pointing him in the direction of the neighbors to the east. The father was putting a heavy bag into the shed, while his son buried something on the side.

"What's in the bag?" Chuck asked.

"I have no idea. I was scoping out the locals, and I saw that. I came and got you guys right when I saw them."

"Let me look." Sarah said, taking the binoculars from Chuck. "Whatever it is, it's heavy."

"Could be weapons." Chuck shrugged.

"Before we jump to any conclusions, let's look them up." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I already did." Ethan sat at his computer, pulling up the CIA mainframe. "They're the Moore's. They've lived there for ten years, and none of them have any criminal records."

"None?" Sarah asked.

"That's what he said." Chuck answered, causing her to shoot him a look.

"I think their records are too clean." Ethan frowned. "Not even a driving ticket."

"Looks like we have our next dinner." Sarah sighed.

"David, the son goes to the school we have me enrolled in." Ethan said. "I'll get him to trust me, and I'm sure I'll be over there in no time."

"Good thinking." Chuck clapped him on the back. "Start on it tomorrow."

"I will."

"Lights out in twenty." Sarah started towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." Ethan nodded.

"Goodnight." Chuck said, following behind Sarah. They made their way to Harper's room, noticing the lights already out. They decided not to bother her, as she was probably already asleep.

"I could've swept the attic." Sarah said, getting into bed beside her partner. "Just saying."

"You would've done the same thing I did. We can't give ourselves away, this mission is too valuable."

"So don't get caught." She scoffed.

"Says you." He retorted.

"What does that mean?"

"I think we both know who screwed up in Budapest."

"Are you bringing that up _again_?"

"I'll bring it up for the rest of our lives if that's what gets under your skin." He sassed. "We're supposed to have each other's backs here."

"Oh boo hoo." They got into the bed at the same time, angrily fluffing the pillows and sheets. After a few moments of silence, Sarah spoke. "I wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't showed up."

"What are you talking about? It was my mission!" He yelled. "They sent you without warning, and you ruined everything!"

"I got it done!"

"That's what you call getting it done?"

"I can't stand you." She turned on her side, facing away from Chuck.

"Ditto." He did the same, turning out the light. He knew this was going to be the most exhausting mission he had ever been on, and not because of the tracking. His partner was also his nemesis within the agency, and they had a long way to go.

* * *

 **Budapest, Hungary - 2007**

 _Charles Carmichael was always on point. He was the top agent in the CIA, always being sent on the toughest and most dangerous missions around the world. His target this time was Andor Batori, the leader of a smuggling ring. He had been following the perp for weeks, tracking him down to a hotel in the capital of Hungary._

 _"Carmichael, do you copy?" He heard Director Graham's voice in his ear._

 _"What is it?" He snapped, irritated that Graham decided to reach him now. He was laying flat on his stomach, forty stories above the ground, looking into Batori's window._

 _"We have a slight hiccup." Graham replied._

 _"Why? I've got Batori in my line of sight right now, it won't take me more than a few hours to apprehend him."_

 _"It seems as though the agency sent in another."_

 _"Another what?"_

 _"Agent."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked. "Why would they do that?"_

 _"Her handler decided it was time for her to take the training wheels off. She's working alone now."_

 _"And she was sent here?" He scoffed. "I'll have it done before she even figures out Batori's location."_

 _"That's the thing, she already has." Graham replied. Chuck used his binoculars to look closer into the room. A strikingly beautiful blonde was using her powers of seduction to get Batori under her spell._

 _"Oh come on." Chuck groaned. He clicked his watch, ending the conversation. Being extremely careful, he inched his way back down the roof, landing on the balcony of his suite. He made sure to pack a few extra weapons, and made his way to the smuggler's hotel. He made quick work of a bellhop, exchanging his clothes, and grabbing a tray of food. Within a few minutes, he was knocking on the door._

 _"Who is it?" Batori called, obviously infatuated._

 _"Complimentary room service." Chuck said back._

 _"Ah, some champagne." Batori opened the door with a smile. "Perfect."_

 _"We made sure to bring you the best." Chuck nodded, casing the room with his eyes._

 _"Actually, I think we're fine." The blonde appeared before him, nothing on but a silk robe. "Thanks, though." She smirked, knowing exactly who he was._

 _"My manager wanted to make sure I delivered it." Chuck replied._

 _"Tell him it wasn't needed."_

 _"I'm afraid I'd be fired."_

 _"So sad." She walked towards Batori. "Let's get back to our little rendezvous."_

 _"Yes, you heard the lady, out." He flicked his hand in annoyance._

 _"I thought I was going to do this the easy way." Chuck pulled out a tranquilizer gun, shooting Batori twice in the neck._

 _"Are you kidding me? I had him!" The blonde yelled._

 _"Obviously." Chuck started towards Batori's unconcious body._

 _"I don't think so." The agent cocked her gun, standing over Batori. "He's mine."_

 _"You're new here, so let me straighten this out for you, sweetheart. I'm the top agent in the CIA, and Director Graham sent me here himself. I was here first, and I'm not leaving without Batori."_

 _"Oh I'm sorry muffin, did I take your toy?" She asked playfully._

 _"This isn't a joke." He demanded. "This guy is a major-"_

 _"Drug smuggler, arms dealer, blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes. "I don't really like your condescending attitude. You weren't getting it done fast enough, so they sent some fresh eyes."_

 _"You're forgetting something."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"The agency didn't send you, your handler did. Up until today, you were still being babysat. What makes you think you can take on Andor Batori?" Chuck raised an eyebrow in confidence._

 _"I got to him first, didn't I?" She folded her arms._

 _"Fine, if you're so capable, you take care of it." Chuck put his gun behind his back, turning to leave the room._

 _"That's it?"_

 _"You said you could handle it."_

 _"Yeah, my way. Not with two-hundred pounds of unconscious Hungarian!" She yelled. "You finish it!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!" They were in the middle of the room, screaming at each other. "I'm leaving, and you can't stop me."_

 _"Not if I leave first!" She lunged at the door, trying to get out before Chuck. They struggled for a few minutes, fighting each other with their combat skills. Before they knew it, Batori was gone._

 _"Wait, stop!" Chuck stopped her punch. "Where did he go?"_

 _"What?" She looked around, noticing the absence of the target. "You tranqued him twice, how is he gone?"_

 _"Like you said, he's two-hundred pounds. I guess it wasn't enough. And now, thanks to you, he's gone."_

 _"Thanks to me?"_

 _"You're the one who tried to run away."_

 _"I didn't try to run away, I was letting you handle it." She scoffed._

 _"Oh, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Now we're screwed."_

 _"Graham will know the truth."_

 _"Yeah, that you let him get away."_

 _"You know what?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm going to be better than you ever were. Just wait and see, I'll be taking your missions in no time." She gave Chuck one last glare before turning around to leave. "Keep your ears open, Sarah Walker will be a name you can't escape." With that, she was gone. Chuck had just met his match, and he was interested._


End file.
